Poison and passion together they clash
'The Meeting Of The Two Unknowns' Ryu was at his house working on his sword techniques as he was working in the hot sun all day,"Ryu come on in and hydrate." Aki said to her son. "Where's dad?" Ryu said as he grabbed a cup of lemonade. "Went to the store to grab dinner." Aki said as she went into the kitchen to put away the lemonade. "Well I'm going out for a bit to visit my godfather, be home for dinner soon." Ryu said putting on a shirt and running out the front door and down the sidewalk. "So much energy." Aki said smiling. Ryu used the senkaimon and passed through into the Soul-Society as he passed through and made his way towards the Gotei 13. Niriko was out taking a stroll through the Gotei durin this sunny day when she noticed the gate opening atop a cliff. "Oh? Who could this be?" She began walking toward the light to get a better view. Ryu was meeting with a few members of his godfather's Squad members as he continue smiling and walking towards the Gotei 13. "Hm. He seems suspicious. I should KILL HIM. No....too hasty. Be nice to the stranger. No...let's just follow for now." Niriko stalked the boy as he made his way throughout the area. "You know, they say people who follow others without them knowing is Stalking." Ryu said smiling as he turned around to see the girl hiding. "EEP!" Niriko stood startled as she hid behind a statue. "Just relax Niriko. Maybe you aren't as obvious as you think." She peered out from behind the statue as she noticed the boy still watching her "Oh no oh no oh no!" "Hi there." Ryu said smiling as he stood right in front of her. "Trespasser! I should inform the authority! W-what are you doing here on these lands?" Niriko stood them obviously bluffing. "I'm here visiting my godfather Hayate Hideyoshi and here's my proof of identification." Ryu said smiling as he pulled out a combat pass he recieved from his godfather. "Oh...well then! Maybe if SOMEONE shouldn't have been sneaking around like some common hood in the streets. And maybe I wouldn't have gotten confused. Hmph!" Niriko blushed embarassed at the situation. "Hahahahaha-hahahaha, you're really something I'm Ryu Martinez what's your name?" Ryu said as he wiped the tears from his eyes from the laughter. Niriko stuck out her hand as she spoke. "I did not ask for YOUR name, but if you must know I am Niriko Kuchiki of the noble Kuchiki House. It is your honor to meet me." "Nice to meet you, so you must be living very well being part of one of the four great noble famlies." Ryu said smiling. "Of course. We are one of the most powerful families. I'm suprised you are not groveling at my feet as we speak." Niriko smirked as she waited expecting Ryu to do as she said. "Yeah.......... Sorry I don't do groveling especially to someone who expects people to do what they say." Ryu said looking at her with shock then started walking away with doubt that this girl was actually a nice person. "Um wait!" Niriko's tone became panicked "Are you just going to leave me here all alone?" "Um..... well....... I don't know, I'm suppose to be meeting my godfather right but you can come along i guess." Ryu said awkardly rubbing his head. "Hmph. Very well. Lead the way. And don't make any funny moves trying to take advantage of me. I'm aware of my surrounding and places to escape to." Niriko spoke in an attempt to sound wiser than she actually was. "Okkay.... Follow me." Ryu shunpo'd away from there. "Wait up!" Niriko shunpo'd after him "So what's this person we're going to meet like? Is he a fun person? Is he strong? Does he just bum around all day?" "He's complicated, and he's Captain of Squad 5 but other than that he's okay person." Ryu said smiling. "Oh the Captain of Squad 5? I've never met him. Then again I'm only a 5th seat in Squad 3. So chances of me seeing him were quite slim to begin with." NIriko scratched her head. "So do you think he will mind me tagging along?" "I'm sure he won't mind at all." Ryu said as they both arrived at the Squad 12 Barracks and Ryu saw his godfather sitting by himself with birds on his shoulders. "Well Hello there Ryu it's been quite some time hasn't it?" Hayate said as he smiled and looked at his godson,"who's your friend?". "Niriko Kuchiki of Squad 3. It is a pleasure to meet you. What are you doing around here?" Niriko asked curiously. "Just enjoying the quiet peace and serenity of this place." Hayate said smiling as small birds came towards him. "Wow, the birds must be really happy that your here." Ryu said smiling. "I've never seen something like this before." Niriko whispered as she tried the same thing herself. The birds swooped down toward her before taking off again flapping ferociously away from her. "Stupid birds..." "The birds can sense when someone has conflict inside their soul, there is something bugging you am i right?" Hayate said looking Niriko while Ryu looked at her with much confusion. "Well. Its just.."Niriko blushed as she looked at Ryu. "I just....I want to fight him! Yea that's it! I want to fight" She said as she laughed nervously. "I see........ In that cause follow me." Hayate said as he got up and lead them both to a wide open area,"This is where Squad 12's training area is so if your serious about this fight then this is the spot." Ryu looked at her and was confused,Why is she acting so weird first she wanted to follow me now she wants to fight me?' Ryu thought as he looked at her confusion. Niriko drew her blade as she moved her hand along her face "HAHAHA prepare to be terrified Ryu. You have no idea what's in store for you." Ryu drew his sword and looked at her with a sad look then sighed and shunpo'd towards her. Niriko slashed foward blocking Ryu's attack as their blades collided she spoke with a cold tone in her voice "Please entertain me. Its been so long since I've had any real enjoyment." Ryu shunpo'd into the air then concentrated his reiastu and blasted a cero right at her. "''He can fire a Cero?!" ''Niriko thought to herself. "Hollow powers in Soul Society!? Are you crazy!?" She turned to look at Hayate "Aren't you going to do something about that before he get's all of us exiled?" Distracted, Niriko was struck by the cero. "Oh man, Niriko I'm sorry." Ryu said as he stopped and went to catch her before she fell,"Oh man i didn't mean too I'm sorry." Hayate looked at Ryu then looked at Niriko,"Alright that's enough, come on let's get her inside." Hayate said as he went inside. "Mind if i carry you inside?" Ryu asked. Niriko was still at a daze from the concussive force behind the blast. "Huh? Yea...sure that would be fine. Ouch, my head hurts so much." Ryu picked her up and followed Hayate to his guest room as he put her down on the Futon and put a wet cloth on her head. "She'll be fine with a good night rest but we need to talk Ryu." Hayate said as he looked around making sure no one was listening to there conversation,"When exactly did you get that power?" Hayate asked. "Well i didn't actually get it, I was more....... born with it." Ryu said as he looked away. "Hmm if I'm guessing I'll have to say your father was the reason, I know that this power is part of you but you must realize the dangers in controlling that much power at your age, if you can't find a way to hide that power you and everyone around you Will get hurt." Hayate said. Ryu hid his eyes in the shadows to avoid being seen crying. Niriko was barely waking when she looked around to see she was in a strange room causing her to suddenly leap up in confusion "Ow!! My head still hurts. But where am I? The last thing I can remember is falling to the ground." "You're in the barracks of Squad 12, Ryu carried you all the way here." Hayate said but saw that Ryu got up and left without saying one word. "Oh? Why am I here though? Did something happen? And where is Ryu anyway? I have to....thank him at least for bringing me here." Niriko began looking around as she held her head. "While you two were sparing Ryu did a cero and hit you causing you to have a concussion but you're alright and i guess.......... Ryu feels guilty so he left." Hayate said taking the bucket of water away from there and going to put the rags away. "Oh there was no need for him to feel bad. Granted he ''did ''hit a noble of the Kuchiki House so there's a chance this could come back and bite him. As long as he wasn't trying to kill me I don't see why this would be anything to get upset about." Niriko sighed as she got up wobbling to the door. "I guess I will go find him and talk to him." "He felt bad that You got hurt, try to understand." Hayate said as he gave her some medicine to help with her headache as he opened the door. "I unerstand but at the same time....I'm still alive. There is no real reason to worry. I'm much tougher than I look. Do you know where he would go?" Niriko said as she grabbed the medicine bowing in thanks to Hayate "Probably by the pond near the barracks, that's where his mother took him when he was still a baby." Hayate said sitting down on the porch and drank tea. Niriko began to run off before stopping and turning back "Uh could you point me in the direction? I have no idea where I'm going. Heh." "Over the hill over there." Hayate pointed north to a hill a couple of feet away from them. "Oh thank you." Niriko rushed over the hill spotting Ryu "Ahem. You know its rude to leave a lady in an unknown area after you bring them along somewhere. I expected better from someone like you." "Oh sorry, I just........... needed some air and a chance to think." Ryu said not looking back at her and instead continued looking at the pond as it reflected the moon and stars. "Time to think? About what? I mean the least you can do i tell me that." Niriko spoke as she walked awkwardly toward Ryu. "Well......... About what my father said to me and that maybe Hayate was right and that I need to control my powers or else I could hurt people." Ryu said wiping his eyes. Niriko leaned foward looking at Ryu "Are you...crying? Its not that serious. I'm ok see?" "It's just.......... What happened to you reminded me of the first time I learned I had an inner hollow, I hit my dad hard and he was unconsious for weeks, when he finally woke up I thought he hated me but all He said was that I needed control and.......... I thought you were......" Ryu stated as tears started welling up. "Uh...um n-n-no need to worry at all. I'm a Kuchiki we are hard to take down. Don't worry. Well do you want to know a secret?" Niriko asked as she awakwardly patted Ryu on the back. "....Hehehehe, yeah sure." Ryu said laughing as he wiped the tears away as he turned around and looked at Niriko. Niriko swiped her hand across her face causing a loud ripping sound. When finished a mask was covering her face. "See? I have similar abilities. Don't tell anyone though. I haven't told the Kuchiki house yet because they would banish me." "Oh what a coincidence." Ryu made a motion of putting on a mask and his hollow mask appeared,"'So do i and I gotta ask, why do you always get so nervous?"'Ryu said as he took off his mask away. "I'm not supposed to be out here. If the other Kuchiki found out they would kill you and drag me back locking me in the dungeon for a week. Especially if I ever let my guard down they could feel my dual spiritual energy which would cause even further problems." Niriko looked paranoid as she scouted the area. "Wow, it must really be boring having to do every single thing for your family not having anytime to relax but just so you know I really consider you a friend." Ray said as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled right at her. "I uh...well." Niriko stumbled on her words before blushing and turning away "Well...maybe you should just not touch me. We barely know each other." She placed her hand on her chest "''Why is my heart racing? I don't know him at all. My family would never approve." "Oh well....... I just hope we can get to know each other." Ryu said blushing as he turned away rubbing the back of his head. "Yea..that would be....nice. Maybe we can finish the battle as well." Niriko turned around smiling at Ryu as she looked in the pond. "Um sure, how bout we finish this sparing match right now?" Ryu said drawing out his sword and backing up a few feet away from her. "Hah. I would truly enjoy that." Niriko smiled as she drew her blade as well. "Shall we begin?" Ryu smiled as he shunpo'd forward towards Niriko and attempted to slash at her. She smiled back as she blocked the attack causing her to be pushed back a few feet "Someone has some strength in them. I like it." Niriko winked as she flipped her hair. "Hehe, i have more than strength." Ryu backed up and shunpo'd away not being seen anywhere. "Oh? Very well." Niriko laughed as she spun around with her blade diving into the pond beside her. "I wonder if he'llbe able to see me from here." "You really shouldn't dive into water this late, you'll catch a cold." Ryu said as he had his sword near her neck and was holding her arm with her sword. "Perfect. Violate, Odaya Shifuku!" Niriko's blade shone a bright light and the blade extended into several chain like appendages. She then flicks her wrist causing the blade to wrap around Ryu pulling him away as his blade cut her neck. "Ouch you jerk." "Oh I'm really sorry, I get carried away do you want to stop?" Ryu asked worringly as he tried to stop the bleeding with his shirt. "Its fine! Just continue already." Niriko sighed as she jumped out of the water allowing the sword to curl around her as she took a defensive position. Ryu smiled,"Help '''Omega Satsujinsha!!" Ryu's blade split into two as he shunpo'd and went in for an attack. "Oh? Hah. Koi: Kouki Surei." Niriko swung her blade around her as she created a barrier of spinning blades and poison. Ryu used his swords to stop at the barrier then he pushed back and looked at her,"Not bad but I hope you're ready for this." Ryu said as shadow's peeled off of the ground and appeared above Ryu as they combined with each other to create a shadow ball,"Kage Magunamu!!" Ryu then smiled as he shaped the shadow into a giant dragon as it then spirialed around her creating a strong gust of wind. Niriko's eyes widened as she looked at the giant dragon. "What in the world is that!? Shadow manipulation type of zanpakuto? Hmm. I dont have any experience against these kinds." She then transferred the poisonous energy onto her blade again as she swung her blade at the shadow cutting though it. "Heh. Hope YOU'RE ready for this!" She then charged at Ryu her eyes crazed from the flow of the battle.